House on Allison Road
by The Samurai Prince
Summary: Jazz is living and studying abroad over at England, finding a place to call her own instead of living with her roommate. Once she finds the perfect starter home, she settles in...but what she doesn't know, is that something ominous is residing there...something that doesn't want to let her leave. Now stuck in a terrifying realm of horror, she has to escape...but how? No PP.
1. Studying Abroad

**WELL, ISN'T THIS INTERESTING? A Danny Phantom/Silent Hills/P.T./Allison Road thing-ga-mobob! Where will I go with this? SEE FOR YOURSELF! 8D …That's all I can say. Just read. XP It also features** **Jazz as the main character. That's different, right? 8D**

 **Okay then, time for the disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and Nick. The cancelled P.T./Silent Hills game is owned by Hideo Kojima, Kojima Productions, and apparently Konami. The upcoming Allison Road game is owned by the British game company Lilith. I'm doing this story out of creativity and fun. ;)**

 **[EDIT 6/11/2016: I decided that there will be no mention of PP in the story. Sorry for the change. :P ]**

* * *

… _Dad was such a drag._

 _Everyday he'd eat the same kind of food, dress the same, sit in front of the same kind of games…_

 _Yeah, he was just that kind of guy…_

 _But then one day, he goes and kills us all!_

 _He couldn't even be original about the way he did it._

 _I'm not complaining. I was dying of boredom anyways._

 _ **...But guess**_ **w** **hat?**

 _ **I**_ **will** _ **be coming back…**_

 **… _and I'm bringing my new_ toys _with me…_**

* * *

 **o…HoUsE oN aLlIsOn RoAd…o**

* * *

Jazz Fenton stared at her psychology assignment that was due Monday. It was a Friday and she was intent on getting some of it done. She reread some of the same sentences that was in her textbook, trying to find anything that struck inspiration for her to write in her essay. She was almost finished with it…

She looked at the time.

 **10:30 PM**

She turned back to the paper that she was studying.

' _Just a few things to write before I go to bed.'_

She was alone in the apartment her roommate was renting, which said roommate was off to a party somewhere in the college city of Caneford in England. As she sat on the floor of the apartment's living room in front of a wooden coffee table, she pursed her lips in thought.

Jazz was now twenty-years-old, and had been accepted in the prestige university called Caneford, which the college is name after the city as well. It was a well-renowned college in the leagues of Oxford that specializes in psychology, making it the perfect place for Jazz to study this major to be a future psychologist. She wanted to be one in order to not only help adults, but children as well. Ever since she heard about the college, she jumped right on it, sending an application. When she was accepted, she was rightfully happy, excited that she gets to study abroad in a different country, experience a different culture, and meet new people who are also interested in her line of learning.

Her parents were of course absolutely ecstatic that she got accepted, paying for her finances while she was over at England. Being in the ghost hunting/exterminating business certainly has racked up money ever since her brother Danny revealed himself to them as Danny Phantom, thus helping them out with their job.

Yes, her brother Danny, was also the ghost superhero Danny Phantom, which she already knew of his identity before her parents. It was her brother that decided to reveal himself to them saying he was Danny Phantom, which Jazz was relieved that their parents had accepted him as the ghost superhero. She was also relieved that they would keep his identity a secret as well. In fact, they were really proud of their son for becoming such a beacon of right and justice in their town.

But either way, Jazz's parents and her brother Danny were really happy for her in their own right. Especially Danny, who may get aggravated by her constant lectures and tease her about being a smarty-pants at times, but all in all he really does love her and is truly proud of his older sister.

She's been doing absolutely well so far with her education at Caneford, although of course it was hard work at times, but she has confidence in her skills, making her an excellent student among her peers. She's now in her sophomore year, and as of now, Jazz is sharing an apartment with a British young woman named Alessa Gillespie, who is the same age as her and is studying in the same school with her, but apparently is her polar opposite academically. Not that Jazz is saying she isn't intelligent or anything; it's just that she likes party ALL THE TIME.

Which is fine, Jazz herself needs a break every once in a while, but it seems apparent that Alessa neglects her schoolwork by going out to bars partying, only to finish it at the last minute. Jazz of course didn't want to go through that routine anytime soon, being the over-achiever that she is. However, it does have its upside; she can concentrate on her assignment much better…she just has to hurry before her roommate comes in tipsy from drinking.

As said before, she stared at her assignment in deep thought. Having a spark of inspiration of what to write next, she began scribbling more notes.

Suddenly, she heard a jingle.

Jazz grunted in irritation. She turned her head to her cellphone which was on the table ringing. She glanced at the screen to see who it could be.

' _I swear, if it's Alessa trying to lure me into partying…'_

Her expression softened when she saw who it was.

Smiling, she picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

" _Ello, ello, governor!"_ came Danny's voice with a fake cockney British accent.

Jazz giggled at her brother's attempt of humor and said, "Seriously Danny, must you do that _every_ time you call?"

Danny chuckled, _"Hey, how else am I gonna annoy you?"_

She rolled her eyes with a smile at the quip, "Anyways, how are you? Is everything going well over there at Boston University?"

" _Eh, things have been going pretty good. Learning aerospace engineering is getting kind of tough though, but I'm managing. My job as a ghost superhero has been doing quite well though."_

"I can see that on the news."

" _Really? England broadcasts me over there?"_

"Well, you are a bit of a big celebrity here in the UK, since everything is pretty old here. You know, old castles and whatnot."

" _Huh…by the way, are you alone? I'm at my place right now, but I don't want your roommate to hear our somewhat private conversation."_

"Pfft, you should know my roommate by now."

" _Out partying?"_

"Out partying. So don't worry about her. Although I'm kind of in the process of trying to find a new place."

" _Really? What happened?"_

"Well, nothing really. Just wanting a new place to call my own."

" _Let me guess, Alessa's getting on your nerves?"_

Jazz sighs, "Well, a little. No offense to her, but she's kind of driving me crazy. I mean, she actually is pretty intelligent, and she does finish her psychology assignments on time, but it really does bother me that she would party right after finishing them. I mean, sure she's done for the day, but she's in college for a reason."

" _Only_ that _would bother you."_

"Oh hush, Danny. That's not the worst of it. Whenever she comes back to our apartment after a party, she gets so wasted, that I have to help her with her hangover. It doesn't help that she's a happy drunk as well."

" _Oh yeah…I remember Mom and Dad telling me that one time when I talked to them."_

Jazz cringed at the mention of her parents, "Yeah…b-by the way, how are they? I haven't talked to them for a while cause of time differences and my studies. And how's Sam and Tucker?"

" _Well, you know Mom and Dad; still hunting ghosts, but still happy doing it as always. And Sam and Tuck are doing great as well! Tucker is still doing his studies at that technical university, while Sam's also doing really great here over at Harvard with the food science program. I'm pretty proud of her; she certainly knows her stuff and looks good doing it."_

"Aww, Danny, that's _so_ _cute_!" Jazz cooed.

"… _Jazz, I thought you were past this."_ Danny's voice was deadpanned.

"Sorry, sorry, but I just can't help it! I'm just so happy that you two can still see each other and be together in the same city! It's like fate or something!"

" _Heh, yeah, it kind of is, isn't it? Boston is a pretty big city, but I'm pretty thankful we don't live that far away from each other."_

"Well, just so you know, you better not fool around with each other; you know Mom and Dad will tear your ghostly hide if you get too intimate with your girlfriend." Jazz warns.

" _Jazz, come on, we had this conversation before. I'm definitely a man of honor; it goes with the superhero biz. Besides, I think Sam's parents would be the ones that would tear my hide the worst."_

Jazz smiled on the other line, "Good. I trust you then, Danny."

" _Seriously, just cause I'm an eighteen-year-old guy, doesn't mean I'm a sex craved maniac."_

"Well, I did remember the time when you were sixteen that I overheard you talking rather huskily in your sleep about Sam-"

" _ANYWAYS, how are_ you _?"_

Jazz giggled, "Doing fine! Again, trying to find a new place so I won't be bothered by Alessa's happy drunkenness as well as asking me to come to her parties."

" _Huh. I'm thinking Sam and her would get along just fine."_ Danny jokes.

"Heh, yeah. I mean, I guess she wants me loosen up a little bit or something, and I can understand that, because this is hard work we're doing, but honestly, I'm a lady of class. I'm not going to be a future psychologist for nothing."

" _Uh…yeah, sure. Lady of class."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jazz said with a raised eyebrow.

Danny snickered on the other line, _"Oh nothing. But seriously, she can't be_ that _bad. I mean once you told her that our parents were ghost hunters, she didn't instantly think you were weird. By the way, she didn't put two and two together on who I am, did she?"_

Jazz snorted, "Surprisingly, no. And yeah, I guess she's not all _that_ bad. Although, I do want peace and quiet when I'm trying to study. I would love to live in some sort of small house or townhome. English houses are nicely sized for just one person, you know."

" _Yeah, I would figure that. But Alessa's not like offended or anything once she knew that you're moving, is she?"_

"Oh, no! Thankfully, she understands, but she wants me to promise her not to put my head too deep into the books."

" _For once, I agree with her."_

Jazz frowned, "Well, unlike Alessa, I want to be an actual independent adult."

" _Funny, you been trying to act like an adult for as long as I can remember."_

"Ugh, you know what I mean, Danny!" Jazz said with an irritated roll of her eyes but soon smiled when Danny chuckles.

" _Yeah, I know."_

There was a pause for a second.

" _So…Mom and Dad wants to know if everything is okay where you're at."_

Jazz froze, "Oh, well…you can tell them I'm fine..."

" _Ooookay, you know, you could tell them that yourself. They would really love to know how you've been doing."_

"I-I text them. I tell them I'm okay."

" _True, but don't you want to hear their voices once in a while? I think you can give them a call right now, they're at home."_

"Well, I really got to write this assignment. You've kind of caught me in the middle of where I was going to stop for the night."

" _Oh…well…okay, sorry. But…that can wait, can it? You don't have school tomorrow on a Saturday, do you?"_

"Well, no." she frowned, feeling cornered, "I just need to finish it by Monday is all."

" _Okay then…but…you can still try to call them, can you?"_

Jazz bit her bottom lip anxiously, "They're…not worried about me, are they?"

" _Well, they just want to know if everything's alright over there."_

Jazz sighed, "Danny, you can tell Mom and Dad I'm fine. They don't need to worry about me, I can live by myself here in another country. I know self-defense, Mom taught me, and Dad gave me some ghost weapons and gadgets if I'm ever in a ghost attack."

Danny could sense the uncertain edge in her voice from the other line, _"Jazz…is everything alright with you with Mom and Dad?"_

"What?" Jazz said in surprise, "O-Of course, w-why would you think that?"

" _Jazz…as you would say to me when I needed someone to talk to…'talk to me'."_

Jazz sat there for a bit in pondering silence. "…I-It's stupid."

" _Hey, I won't know that if you tell me."_

"…Danny, Mom and Dad aren't hurt that I don't call them often, are they?"

She could sense his eyebrow being raised at the question, _"What?"_ Jazz could hear the slight chuckle from the other line. _"Ah, Jazz, come on. They know you got studies, as well as trying to juggle the time difference thing. Besides, like you said, you text them every day."_

"Yeah, but…" Jazz sighs, "Danny, I haven't actually _talked_ to them in three weeks. I really mean it when I said that this is _hard work_. I do want to talk to them, but school is physically draining me. I mean, I want to try to do the best that I can, to do well and to help people, but I just can't find the day when I want to talk to them. And the whole time difference thing like you said! Once I finish an assignment, I feel like my whole day has gone by. I know I can text them, but you can't hear a person's voice on a text! And I really do hope you mean it when you said that they aren't sad about me not calling them often. Are you?"

" _Jazz, don't worry. They understand. I truly mean that, they know you got a lot on your shoulders. And it's not like you can talk to them all the time. Maybe on a Wednesday or a Saturday night."_

"I know…it's just…"

"… _Jazz, there's something else that's bothering you, is there? I get the feeling that you can talk to Mom and Dad anytime. It's not about the schoolwork that's piled on you, is it?"_

Jazz didn't say anything for three seconds, until she said, "Danny, do you think I made the right decision on going to college in England?"

"… _What?"_ Danny was silent for a second, until he said in a teasing tone, _"Aww, Jazz, is this what this is about? Are you_ homesick?"

The redhead frowned at Danny's tone. She could _sense_ the smirk coming from Danny, "No! I just want to make sure if I made the right decision!"

She could _still_ feel that smirk coming from Danny, but his teasing tone had switched to an understanding one, _"Jazz, look, it's normal to feel homesick-"_

"I'm not homesick." Jazz said defiantly.

" _Well either if you are or not, it's normal to feel that way. Heck, I feel homesick here in Boston as well. So does Sam."_

"Really? Sam feels homesick?" Jazz raised an eyebrow.

" _Yeah! She even said that to me herself!"_ A pause. _"Don't tell her I said that though."_

Jazz chuckled and smiled, "Well…I guess I kind of miss home just a _little_ bit. Just a little!"

Danny chuckles as well, _"Well, either way, isn't calling Mom and Dad supposed to ease the homesickness? What about calling me? Did that ease anything?"_

Jazz sat in thought, wondering what to say, "I just…well, yeah, but…"

Danny waited patiently on the other line.

"…I just don't want Mom and Dad to worry about me. If I call them and they worry about me…then I'll feel…well, I'll feel like I'll miss them."

"… _So…are you homesick then?"_

"Ugh! Okay, Danny, I'm homesick! There, happy!?" she said exasperatedly.

" _Yes. Yes I am."_

Jazz rolled her eyes, but her voice softens as she sighs, "But seriously, I _do_ miss you guys. I'm just…kind of scared to call them. I mean you called me, and I answered. I wish it was the same thing for me when I try to call them. It just…I guess everything just…hit me. That I'm over here at another country and you're all in the same one back over there."

" _Hey Jazz, it's okay. I understand. I mean, I miss you over there as well."_

"Aww, you do?" Jazz smiled in a sweet tone.

" _I mean, well, you know, yeah, of course I do."_ Danny tried to say nonchalantly. _"But anyways, you wanted to go to Caneford for a reason, right? To help people? So maybe it's fate for you to show your book smarts over there, like it's fate for Sam and I to be together in Boston."_

Jazz giggled, "That's really corny, Danny."

" _Hey, I'm trying here."_ A pause. _"But yeah, don't worry about it. It's okay to feel that way. It's just a part of growing up."_

She smiled gently, "Heh, you know, from the way you're lecturing me, you sound like you should be studying here."

Danny laughed, _"Well, Dr. Fenton_ does _have a good sound to it."_

"Nah-uh. That's going to be my profession. Not yours."

" _Oh darn. What will I do with my life then?"_ Danny joked in a deadpanned tone.

Jazz laughed as well as Danny. There was some comfortable silence afterwards.

" _But seriously, try to call them. Like I said, maybe you can call them around Wednesday, Saturday or heck, even Sunday night at your time."_

"…Sure thing." Jazz said with a sweet smile.

" _Good."_ She can feel his smile on the other line.

"Thanks Danny. Now I'm really glad we had this talk." Jazz said sincerely.

" _Hey, just returning the favor from all the times you helped me."_

Jazz chuckles, "Thanks."

"No prob." He was silent for a second, almost as if he's checking something, "Whoa, look at the time. It's almost eleven where you're at!"

Jazz looked at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it is!"

" _Well, in that case, I'll let you go. One more question though before I do."_

"Sure! What is it?"

" _Is it true that English food is terrible?"_

Jazz laughed, "Danny!"

" _Hey, I'm just asking."_

"Well, to answer your question, no, not all the time. They actually have barbeque here."

" _Really? Dang, I'm actually hankering for some right now."_

Jazz giggled, "Well, is there anything else you want to throw out there?"

" _Well, just whenever you want to call us, we'll be there to cheer you up."_

Jazz smiled, "Thanks again Danny. I'll talk to you later."

" _I'll talk to you later too, Jazz. Love ya! Bye!"_

"Love you too! Bye!"

And with that Jazz hung up, feeling better than she was before.

' _Let's see…tomorrow's a Saturday…so I'll try to call Mom and Dad around tomorrow night as well as Sunday night at ten.'_ She thought with resolve and a smile. _'That'll be my new 'call home' schedule!'_

The sound of a key scrapping against a lock was heard from the door across the small den area.

Jazz blinked. She then frowned and sighed exasperatedly as she got up from her spot, walked over to the door to unlock it and open it to reveal her blond drunk roommate, staggering and all.

"Well, 'ello, Jauzzy! I'm bauck as ye can seeee!" Alessa slurred in an English accent as she hiccuped.

' _Well, at least someone drove her back home.'_ "Alessa, do you realize what time it is?" Jazz scolded at her.

"Oh, don' worrey! I caime bauck didn' I?" Alessa giggled. As she took a step, she tripped on one of her heels, which made her go forward. "Whoopsie!"

Jazz caught her just in time, carrying her whole body with her as she dragged her into the small townhome.

"Aaaah, thanks fer careying meh! I guss I haud two much te drink!" Alessa laughed drunkenly.

"Apparently you did." Jazz mumbled as she helped her staggering roommate onto the couch.

"Thank ya, Jauzz! I acktually felt a lettle sleppy…" Alessa doze off in just a matter of seconds, "Nightey night, Jauzzy…" Soon she went to sleep, snoring just a little.

Jazz shook her head as she sighed, "Night night…" She then looked over at her assignment on the table. Sighing once again, but softly this time, she thought _'Well, I guess tomorrow is another day. I just hope I can find me a good place until then…'_

* * *

 **Welp, that's the first chapter/prologue! :D**

 **And yes, I turned the Silent Hill villain Alessa into a drunk college student. I hope you can accept my strange silly little reference. XP**

 **And as you can see, I'm making this into my own story, with elements from P.T./Silent Hills and Allison Road thrown in. This whole concept will be original, so let's just say I'm making my own version of these two games, since…well, you know, the former game has been cancelled, while the latter game is still in development. To tell you all the truth, I have never played the P.T./Silent Hills demo; I only saw walkthrough videos of it on YouTube(as well as the prototype gameplay of Allison Road), and I'll just say…DANG. That demo was all kinds of creepy, freaky, scariness all rolled into one! D:**

 **Well, I hope this peaks all of your interests! I have to warn you though, there will be some build-up chapters before the horror starts to happen, so the pacing might be a little slow until it gets there. You can't rush these things you know!**

 **Also, things MIGHT get a little M-rated in the future. I don't know yet, but I'll give out a minor spoil here…a baby is involved.**

… **Yeeeeeaaaaaaah…**

 **Anyways, tell me what you think of this! Do you think it'll be interesting? ARE you interested? Tell me with a review! I know it's not much right now, but I DO plan to make it creepy and interesting, and that's definitely the best kind of entertainment! ;D**

 **Thank you all for reading, and keep on rocking everybody! Now I'm off to bed, as it is late here! :O**

 **-TSP**


	2. Finding a New Place

**Well, I heard the Allison Road game is cancelled…bummer. :( So…I guess this will be an original horror story now! Still, it's pretty sad, it had so much promise. Ah well, I guess that's the breaks.**

 **Still, hope you all enjoy this story! :)**

 **By the way, as I said in the first chapter and in the summary, PP didn't happen. I kind of realized that it wasn't really necessary. In fact, I didn't really like PP that much. It seemed too…forced. (shrugs) Eh well, that's what fanfiction is for, right? :P**

 **Now onto the next chapter! :D**

* * *

 **-Saturday-**

Her car clock had said 1:00 PM. So far today, she looked at two places; the first one was priced moderately but was on a busy intersection, while the other was actually an apartment in the city, the rent being a little expensive. In her used English car, she drove to the next place(she's still getting used to driving on the wrong side of the road), which she followed her realtor, Heather Mason's car. It looked to be out of the city limits, and in a little suburb. She found this out when she spotted a town entrance sign. She read to herself as she passed it.

 _ **Welcome to Hillshire**_

 _ **Where Silence is Golden!**_

"Hm. That sounds promising. Although it looks to be pretty far from the university." Jazz muttered as she drove.

After a while of driving through the suburb and following Heather, she came up to an intersection. When they turned to the street, they both drove down a street of what looked like small homes that were close to each other.

 _'Wait a minute...these all look like single family homes.'_ she thought in puzzlement.

While driving through the street, she also noted that the area looked almost somewhat like a recently constructed neighborhood. They all looked pretty nice; some were almost modern looking, while others were newly traditional, and there were trees surrounding around the area of the houses. She passed more houses as she drove, the road leading into a straight line. When Jazz saw the realtor's car was parking in front of a house's curb of what looked like a small two story home, she parked her car in front of it and in front of the driveway.

She observed the exterior of the house briefly in her car. The home has one window to the right side of the door while a garage was on the left side, and another window was on the left corner of the house's second floor. It was all white and had somewhat of a modern look.

Once she turned off her car and got out, Jazz made her way to the third house she's being shown at. She could also see the realtor get out of her own car, who was a middle aged woman, her brunette hair in a bun, and was wearing a red skirt and a red blazer with a white shirt on.

"Wow, this place looks nice, Heather!" Jazz said with a grin.

Heather grinned as well, "Thanks! I was hoping this one will 'wow' you." She said in her British accent.

"It has." Jazz however frowned in confusion. "But...isn't this like a single family home? And isn't this in a neighborhood? This area looks kind of new..."

"Well...yes, it is, and this _is_ a neighborhood." Heather advised, "These houses have been in the market six years ago, but this property here has been lowered quite reasonably well. It's actually negotiable."

"Really? What's the price on this?" Jazz asked interested. She doesn't know why Heather was letting her see a somewhat bigger place let alone a single family home for her, but if she could afford it, then maybe a bigger place isn't all that bad.

"This property in your currency is priced at 120,000 US dollars." Heather stated.

"Oh." Jazz blinked, "Actually…for a location like this, that's not really bad. I mean, it's still over my budget, but is there a reason why it's priced like that?"

"Um…well, let's go inside and I'll tell you." Heather said a little nervously as she motioned her to the door of the house. "Speaking of location, I chose this in the listing because you did ask for tranquility, and I think you're going to like what you find in the backyard patio."

Jazz raised an eyebrow in uncertainty. "Um...okay."

"Don't worry, you'll change your mind when you see the inside of it. The man selling it hired workers to spruce up the place real nice." Heather assured.

Being slightly cautious, but trusting her realtor, they both walked to the door, with Heather using the key of the house to open it and letting themselves in.

The entryway started at a small foyer and a short hallway - which the floor was covered in hardwood, and the walls were painted white -, with there being an entrance to the living room a ways up to the right from the foyer. There were no couches, TV, or anything in the living room, except for a fireplace, which was situated across the wall from the door. Up ahead next to the living room was a nice sizable closet, as even more up ahead to the hallway there was a small bathroom next to the closet.

They walked forward until the hall took a left turn. There was a door to the garage at the left of the bent hallway, and another hallway to the right that led to the wide remodeled kitchen with granite counter-tops, and stainless steel appliances, as well as a dining room area further back. At the right of the hall that led to the kitchen/dining room, there was a door leading to what looked to be an office area, which could be a guestroom in Jazz's mind if she considers buying the place. As she walked further with Heather to the dining room, there were sliding glass doors that led to a small serene patio. While in the dining room, there was a stairway next to the patio doors that led to the second floor.

Jazz went towards the patio doors and slid them open to walk through the patio, which consist of a square fence, a little vegetation growing around the inside of the fence, as well as a lone tree in the backyard area. The other trees around the patio did seem to make it feel like a peaceful setting; she could read a book out here. And the best part is, is that it's quiet...

"Wow...you were right, Heather! This backyard patio is...pretty peaceful." Jazz said with a content smile.

"What did I tell you?" Heather grinned, "Do you want to go upstairs and look at the other guestroom and the master bedroom?"

She turned to realtor, snapping out how serene it was, "Oh, uh, sure!"

When they reached the second floor, there were only two rooms and a bathroom with a shower in the middle of them, one being another moderate sized room, which could be her room, if she, again, considered buying the house. The master bedroom with the master bath – which was completely renovated – was also moderate, and if she were to buy it, it would be reserved for Danny and her parents if they were ever to visit. Once they finished looking around the house, they went downstairs to the dining room.

"So, what did you think of the property?" Heather asks.

"Well...I mean, I _do_ like it. It's actually nicer and more quieter than all the other studio apartments that I've seen so far. It's kind of far to the university though, but I guess that could be a compromise. But...there's still the question on why it's priced the way it is?" Jazz wondered.

Heather's lips were formed in an anxious thin line. "Um..." she sighed, "Well, the man who owns the property really wants to get rid of it."

"Really?" Jazz's eyes showed concern, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing's wrong! It's just...the man had a daughter living here one time."

Jazz blinked, "Um..." she then realized what she meant by _had_ , "... _Oh._ You...you mean...someone died here?"

"Um..." Heather looked uneasy, "Well, y-you know how some people feel when someone dies in a house. That, and the man who's selling it just wants to get rid of it because it bears so much remembrance of her."

"Oh..." Jazz slightly frowned and nods, "I see..."

"Y-Yes, well...I _really_ do hope this doesn't change your opinion on it."

"Um...actually, now that you said that, I do have a question about the house that might sound...well, bizarre." Jazz awkwardly said.

"Oh?" Heather gave her a quizzical look, "Um...alright then. What's the question?"

"Well, coming from a family of ghost hunters, has this house been experiencing any, um...paranormal activity after this woman died?" Jazz asked cautiously.

Heather blinked. "Um...no, I don't think so. There's nothing ghostly going on in the house from all the times I showed it to people. Even the workers who worked on it haven't experienced anything."

"Okay." Jazz nodded, content with that answer. "Then is it just paranoia that people suspect that it's haunted?"

"Uh..." Heather faltered, fidgeting a little bit.

Jazz could practically sense the uneasiness radiating off of Heather. It was starting to get her a little nervous. She decided to ask a different question, "Heather? How...how did this woman die?"

Heather stood there for a moment...until she said, "You were in America at the time, but...two years ago, a woman named Lily Shepard was killed by...her husband."

"Her husband?" Jazz said with eyes wide with shock. "She was married?"

"Um, yes..." she cleared her throat, "Uh, I-I'm so sorry, is it okay if we don't talk about this right now? I-It's just that...this part of the town wants to forget about what happened here..."

"Oh...okay..." Jazz said, feeling a little confused on why she wouldn't tell her more.

Seeing her confusion, Heather said, "I mean, it's just...well, you can probably look into the local town archives at the library to find out more about it. But I assure you, this place isn't haunted! I just feel a little uncomfortable talking about it in here."

"Um...alright." Jazz nodded. She guesses that she can look it up in the Hillshire library...

"B-But still, it's a great place isn't it?" Heather said, changing topics.

"Oh, um, yes it is..." Jazz looked around the dining room for a bit. "I'll...think about it for now. I don't know if I need a place this big right now, but it's promising."

"Oh of course! Take all the time you need. I'll be a call away!" Heather said with a smile.

* * *

During the ride back to her old apartment, Jazz's kept thinking about the last house she looked at. Heather didn't seem to go into too much detail about what happened to the woman named Lily, but obviously that just makes her even more curious.

If there is one thing Jazz likes to call herself other than a psychologist, it would be a detective. Reading mystery books like Sherlock Holmes was what made her delve into psychology in the first place. Reading and finding out a person's understanding on why he or she did the crime was what made her so interested in the mental study of it. She likes to crack a person's psyche, see what makes them tick, and see if she can help.

She actually thought back to Danny's enemies and wondered how they became who they were now. What kind of people were they when they were alive? Heck, how did they die? Maybe she can ask Danny about his adversaries and what makes them tick sometimes. It is kind of fun to theorize about her brothers enemies.

The ride back was quite uneventful, as she arrived at the apartment home she was sharing with Alessa. She opened the door to see her roommate sitting on the couch watching the television, sober and all.

Alessa turned to Jazz with a smile, "Hey there, Jazzy! How's the apartment searching?"

"Going pretty well," Jazz said with a small smile. She may be moving away from her seemingly drunken friend, but when she's sobered up, she can be a pretty decent person to talk to. "Found three places that might have potential, but one of them was a house of all places."

"A house?" Alessa raised a brow, "Why would your realtor show you a house?"

"Well, it was actually priced pretty well. Of course, it's a little more out of my price range. It's priced around 120,000 US dollars, I think. I might can negotiate the price a little to see if I can get it. _If_ I want it, that is." Jazz said as she went to the kitchen that was across the front door.

"Hmm...well, it sounds like to me you like the house." Alessa comments with a smirk.

Jazz went to the fridge and got some last night Chinese food, "Yeah, I like it...it's a nice place."

"Well then, you have yourself a winner!" Alessa said in excitement. "I haven't heard anything about the two other places from you, so I think you know which one to choose!"

Jazz smiled as she prepared her food, "Yeah...I can probably choose that one. I mean, come to think about it, if my parents help out with the down payment, then I can manage the mortgage payments with a part time job and eventually could pay them back fully. Plus, if I want to move back to the States, I can just always resell the house."

"Then I think it's decided!" Alessa said ecstatically. "You're getting that house!"

Jazz chuckled, "You're quite happy that I found the right place. What, you trying to get rid of me or something?" she teased.

"Oh no! Actually, I can tell you're the type who just wants to get stuff done, and quite frankly, I know I can be a bit of a distraction." Alessa said as she shrugged.

"Oh...um...so, you're not...uh, hurt that I'm going?" Jazz said in curiosity as she put her food in a bowl and put it in the microwave. She really didn't want to hurt her feelings...

"Oh, not at all! I mean, you are a great gal, but to tell you the truth, and don't take this the wrong way, but our roommate personality balance is kind of off."

"Roommate personality...balance?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Well, what I mean by that, is that we don't click roommate-wise. We don't go to parties, watch the same movies, study on our own time...no offense! It's just that I think you're a little too... _serious_ on your studies for me."

Jazz blinked. _'Wow. This works out perfectly.'_ "Oh, well...no offense taken! Thanks for understanding!" she said with a smile.

Alessa giggled, "No prob!"

Once the microwave finished heating up her food, she got her bowl out and stirred it. She then asked, "So how's the roommate search going?"

"Oh, it's going great! I actually asked a good classmate friend of mine named Cheryl yesterday if she wants to be roomies. She loves the idea, and I'm expecting her to come by soon once she's done with her job."

"Oh good! In that case, speaking of a job, I might need to find one in the today's classifieds." Jazz said as she took a bite of the beef in her lo-mein noodles.

"Oh sure! Here they are!" Alessa said as she grabbed the classifieds off the coffee table and handing it to Jazz.

"Thanks!" Jazz says, getting them with one hand as she carried her bowl in the other.

"So where is this house?" Alessa asked.

"Well, it's located in the suburb of Hillshire and in a neighborhood. Somewhere on a street called Allison Road." Jazz said as she sat at the dining table to look at the classifieds and eating her lunch.

"Allison Road?" Alessa said in question as she glanced at Jazz, "...Huh..."

Jazz paused in her eating. She looked at Alessa in curiosity, "What do you mean by 'huh'?"

"Oh nothing...I just thought I heard something about that street name before..." Alessa said in thought.

Jazz then thought that now would be the the right moment to see if she knew anything about the house. Although she was from the suburbs of London, maybe she knows a little something about it while being in Caneford. "Well, my realtor said a murder happened there."

"A murder!?" Alessa exclaimed in wide eyed shock, "Whoa, Jazzy, why would your realtor show you a house where someone got murdered!?"

Jazz blinked once more. "Hey, don't worry. It wasn't haunted or anything. My realtor told me it wasn't from the times she shown it to people. Plus, it was renovated, and the workers who fixed it up didn't experience any spooky stuff."

"Well, still...wait a minute," Alessa said, recalling what she was thought about a while ago, "Allison Road...hey, I remember a little bit of that now!"

"A little bit?" Jazz asks in question.

"Yeah, I remember the national news doing a little report on it. Something about a woman being murdered by her husband."

"Do you know why he did it though?"

Now Alessa blinked, "Um...why do you want to know that?"

"Well, if I'm going to be a psychologist, I need to wrap my brain around on why the husband would kill his wife."

Alessa raised a eyebrow, "Jazzy dear, I don't think it's that difficult to understand."

Jazz shrugged nonchalantly, "Well then, what happened?"

"I think from what I heard on the news, the husband was really mad at his wife because she was cheating on him. That's all I know though, I couldn't listen to more of the report after that though, it was just depressing."

Jazz looked thoughtful, "Interesting..."

Alessa rolled her eyes, "You definitely need to get out more, Jazz."

She sighed, "Okay, well, I guess that did kind of answered my question...but still-"

"Oh for Pete's sake Jazzy, you don't need to over-analyze everything! Sometimes people do these horrible things because they are fueled by anger. He's probably never had any anger management classes, and was angry his whole life when he was a child. Maybe he was neglected or maybe he was abused. I mean, it's sad to say, but that's what happens nowadays to these type of characters. The root of it could be that they have lousy childhoods."

Jazz sat there, absorbing the information she was given. "Well...I guess that could be true."

"There you go! Now let that be it! Honestly, it's unhealthy to try to figure out something that's already been solved. Which is why I ask you to loosen up every once in a while."

"Okay, okay, you're probably right. I'll let it go." Jazz said with her hands raised in mock surrender.

Alessa giggled, "Look Jazz, I know you're trying to be a great psychologist, but you're already a great one. There's no need to try to top anyone in the class. You'll do fine, I'm sure of it."

Jazz, who felt touched by the compliment, smiled at her soon-to-be former roommate, "Thanks, Alessa."

"No problem!" she said with a smile. She looked at the television and then said, "Oh! My program is on! Shhh! Just do your thing, and I'll do mine!"

Jazz giggled. She then went back to eating her lunch and looking at the classifieds.

 _'Still, that kind of stuff fuels me even more to become a better psychologist for adults and kids.'_ Jazz nodded with a smile. _'That way, I can help them make better decisions along the way.'_

* * *

When she found a wanted ad for a book store in town, she called them and seeing that they had time, they set up a job interview immediately. After meeting up with the owners of the book store, they were quite impressed with her resume, and seeing her situation, they eagerly decided to hire her.

Once she got back to her apartment for the second time that day, she got a note from Alessa saying that she's celebrating with her _new_ roommate Cheryl. Pleased to know that Alessa had found a new roommate(but was rolling her eyes on the 'celebrating' part), she looked at the time, which it read twenty-five minutes to five o'clock. Deciding that she has time, she went back to writing her paper, feeling more positive than before.

 _'Huh, perhaps this is fate. Everything is working out pretty well so far.'_ she thought with a pleased smiled.

After finishing her paper, she decided to relax a bit.

As she laid on the couch, she thought about home...her friends...her brother Danny...and her parents...

. . . . . .

Jazz looked at the time on her phone.

 **4:55 PM**

She furrowed her brows in thought...

 _'Maybe I should call Mom and Dad now...'_

She thought of the conversation she had with Danny, how he advised her to call them...

She still laid there, contemplating it...

"...Well...it IS a Saturday...and from the time difference, it's going to be nine in the morning there, so I don't _really_ have to call them at night...hmm..."

What would she say? It's been such a while...could she do it?

She looked at her phone, staring at it.

. . . . .

She absentmindedly went to her contacts and went to the 'home' label. She pressed it and looked at the number that her thumb was hovering over...

...She sat up and stared at it some more...

She took a deep breath and pressed it and put it next to her right ear.

 _'Well, here goes nothing...'_

She was already nervous...

The phone kept ringing...

It picked up.

" _Thank you for calling Fenton Works, this is Jack Fenton, founder of said company! If you need any ghastly ghouls exterminating, or want to bring them back to the Ghost Zone, or if you want to buy our merchandise, you called the right people! How can we help you?"_

Jazz smiled and tried not to chortle, "Hey Dad, it's me, Jazz."

" _Jazzy-pants!? Wha, wh...wow! Well this is a surprise! Why are you calling at..."_ A pause, most likely checking the time. _"...two minutes till nine in the morning? Don't you have classes?"_

"Dad, I'm in England. And it's a Saturday." Jazz said in a humorous monotone.

" _Oh! Oh, yeah! Saturday! Time differences! That's right! Heh, yeah! Right, right. So it's...what time is it over there?"_

"Well, right now, it's 4:58 PM here."

" _Ah, okay! Well either way, this is a wonderful surprise! Danny said you were going to try to call us today, but I didn't think you would call so early! Do you want me to get your mother on the phone as well?"_

"Sure!" Jazz said with a smile.

" _Alrighty then! Hold on just a moment, I'll go get her! She's off tinkering with the Fenton Ghost Fisher in the lab! She's uh...making it so that I won't get tangled up in it again."_

Jazz giggled. After she heard some background noise over the phone from her father, she heard him yell, _"Maddie dear! Jazz is on the phone!"_

Soon she hears more background noise, to shuffling, to incoherent voices, to the receiver being handled, _"Jazz? Is that you sweetheart?"_ the voice of Madeline Fenton came to the phone.

"Yeah, it's me Mom! How are you and Dad back at the States?" Jazz asks, feeling very calm about talking to her parents now.

" _Oh! Well...we're doing fine! I, um...I didn't know you would call so early. Well, actually, it's probably way afternoon-ish over there, so...w-well, anyways, I'm so glad you called, honey!"_

"Yeah! I just thought 'enough with the texts' and decided to just call you two!"

" _Aww, well I'm glad you did, honey! No offense on the texting sweetie, but it would be so nice to hear your voice once in a while!"_

" _Heya Jazzy! I'm on the other line!"_ said Jack excitedly. _"And I agree with your mother. It's just so good to hear your voice rather than doing the whole texting thing. I don't know how you kids today can do it."_

Jazz giggled again, "Well, it's great to hear from both of you!"

Jazz then began talking to her parents about her school studies, what's been going on where she's at, and telling them that she enjoyed her birthday presents and cards from them and Danny(she got new books from her parents, while she got the newest DVD season set of a crime drama show that she liked from Danny). She also talked to them about Danny as well, wondering if he communicates with them regularly, which they replied that they have, and that he always gives them tips on how to deal with Amity Park's resident villainous ghosts.

" _Yeah, Danny-boy certainly gave us some good info on those ghosts that were always chasing him. Heh, he wasn't kidding about that Technus ghost. I mean, he just likes to go on and ON about him being the 'master' of all technology. Sheesh, poor Danny, I don't know how he does it listening to that guy ramble. Even I don't talk that much about my inventions!"_

Maddie giggled, _"Yes, Danny really has helped our business ever since he revealed himself to be Danny Phantom. It's been the best thing that's ever happened! But all in all, I'm really proud of him, as well as I'm really proud of you Jazz!"_

Jazz beamed, "Thanks Mom! And I'm certain Danny would love to hear that!" she then decided to discuss them about the new place she's currently thinking of buying, "Um...hey Mom, Dad?"

" _Yes, sweetheart?"_ Maddie.

" _Yes, Jazzy-pants?"_ Jack.

"Um...I don't know if Danny told you yet, but I'm actually going through the process of finding a new place."

" _Really?"_ Jack said in interest, _"Are things going alright with you and Alessa?"_

"Well, they are, but I feel like I need a place for myself to concentrate my studies in. She's too much of a party animal for me."

" _Oh, well I actually think that's a good idea! I remember having a roommate that would just party non-stop! I almost couldn't get anything done! I mean, granted, I'm thinking Alessa wasn't as bad, but I get where you're coming from."_ Maddie said.

"Yeah, I just felt like now was a good enough time for a change."

" _Ah, okay. Well, have you found anything that looks promising?"_ Jack asks.

"Well...that's what I need help on. You see, this place I'm thinking of buying...is a house."

" _A house?"_ Jack said in surprise. _"Whoa, wait a minute now Jazzy, I don't know if we can help pay for a house."_

" _Wait a minute now Jack, there could be a good reason she wants it. Let's hear her out first. Is the price good, Jazz?"_ Maddie asks her daughter.

Jazz smiled at her mother's reasoning. "Actually it is! And I just got a job today at a local bookstore in town, since, you know, I might as well. The price for the house is 120,000 US dollars."

" _Oh! Wow, that_ is _pretty good!"_ Maddie said.

" _Wow, I'll say! Are you sure this is a house?"_ Jack said curiously.

Jazz chuckled, "Yep, it is! I was pretty surprised myself, but my realtor showed me a nice place at a suburbia area. I really do like it and it has enough rooms for you all and Danny to come over and visit! Plus, it has a great backyard patio that I absolutely love!"

" _Hmm...you sure do sound happy about it. Is it at a nice neighborhood?"_ Maddie asks.

"Oh yeah, it is! It's a really nice area. I mean it's a little far to the university, but I could compromise."

 _"Hm...maybe we could wire the money to your bank today, but first, we need to discuss how much of the down payment we can give. We've been doing very well with our ghost hunting business thanks to Danny."_ said a contemplating Maddie.

" _Hold on a moment, this sounds almost kind of fishy. Is there anything wrong with it?"_ Jack asks cautiously.

Jazz cringed, _'Oh man, that's right. I can't really tell them the_ real _reason why it's priced that way. I don't want Mom and Dad to worry.'_ "U-Um..." _'Maybe I can tell a little bit of the truth.'_ "T-The former owner actually...died in the house."

" _The former owner passed away!? You mean someone died there!?"_ Jack asked in shock.

"W-Well-"

" _Wait a minute Jazzykins, I don't know if this place could be the one for you! Maybe we should call Danny and see if it has any ghostly vibes!"_

"Dad, no, it's okay! I asked the realtor if it was haunted, and she reassured me that it wasn't, so don't worry!"

" _But still, what if it's in hiding? What if the owner was a stingy person and wants you to leave the house!? What if it's a ghost that cause that person to die in the house!? Or what if-"_

" _Jack,"_ Maddie calmly interrupted him, _"Calm down, honey. You gave Jazz the latest working equipment to protect herself from any ghosts. She knows how to use them. And let's not forget that she was with Danny during his bouts with his adversaries. She can take care of herself. She's been doing well on her own so far in another country. You still know your self defense though, right Jazz?"_

"I sure do!" Jazz answers, "Right upper-cut, punch in the rib, and spin kick the person right in the face. And if I'm grabbed, elbow him hard in the rib, back-fist him in the face, along with a jump kick to the chin. I also got the mace!"

" _Good girl."_

" _W-Well..."_ Jack faltered a bit. He then sighed, _"Okay. I'm sorry Jazzy, it's just that...well, everything in England is really_ old _there, and I'm afraid that some ghoulish specters would bound to pop up somewhere around there and try to get you. I'm only acting like what every other overprotective dad should act when it comes to their daughters."_

"I know Dad, but don't worry. Like Mom said, I can take care of myself. And again, the realtor says that there were no reports of any paranormal activity in the house while people were there."

" _...Alright. If you say so, Jazzy-pants. Just remember, if you come across a ghost, always-"_

"Have the Fenton Wrist Ray Mk. 2 equipped on your wrist at all times. I got it, Dad." Jazz rolled her eyes with a smile.

" _Great! The Fenton Wrist Ray Mk. 2 may be a weapon, but it's also a fashionable wrist accessory! ...I would think. Is it fashionable?"_

Jazz giggled, "Yes, Dad, it's _very_ fashionable."

Maddie chuckled, _"Don't worry Jack, we can trust our daughter. She is very capable of looking after herself. I mean if she can help out Danny with ghosts, then she can certainly handle anything."_

Jazz beamed at the praise, "Thanks Mom!"

" _No problem sweetie! Now, about the down payment, your father and I will discuss it and we'll call you later around your dinnertime. Is that alright?_

"Oh yeah sure, that sounds great! I'll be listening in for the call!" Jazz said in excitement.

" _Alrighty! We'll talk to you real soon, Jazz! It's wonderful getting to hear from you!"_ Maddie said.

" _Yeah! It's great we're finally talking to you, Jazzy! We'll call back soon!"_ said Jack.

"Thanks guys! I'll talk to you two later! Love you, bye!"

They said their goodbyes and they hung up. Jazz sat there feeling quite elated, glad that she was able to talk to her parents, to _really_ talk to them. She felt a weight on her shoulders been lifted, feeling quite light. She felt...good.

...She went back to her contacts and pressed the 'Danny' phone number. She pressed the number, letting it ring.

It soon picked up, Danny's voice sounding groggy and tired. _"Ugh...h-hello?"_

"Hey Danny." Jazz said in a sweet tone.

" _Jazz? Wh-what are you-what are you doing calling me at...ten thirty-eight?"_

"Sorry Danny, I just want to say...thanks."

" _Um...for what?"_

"For letting me have the courage to talk to Mom and Dad."

" _Oh...oh! Oh yeah, okay!"_ Danny sounded more awake now, _"Yeah, hey, no prob. I'm glad you talk to them...you did talk to them, right?"_

Jazz giggled, "Yep, I did."

" _Ah, awesome! Well...glad I could help!"_ Danny chuckled a bit.

Jazz chuckled as well, "Sorry for waking you up, I just wanted to tell you that."

" _Hey, no worries! I'm glad you talk to Mom and Dad. Feel any better?"_

"Hmm...yeah. Yeah I do."

They both chuckled on both ends.

"Well, I'll let you sleep, Danny. You certainly need it, I bet."

" _Heh, yeah. On top of studying aerospace, I'm fighting British soldier ghosts from the Revolutionary War. Not complaining though. At least they're not Skulker."_

Jazz laughed, "I'll see you later Danny. Love you, bye!"

" _Heh, love you too. Bye."_

Jazz hung up. She leaned back on the couch and thought to herself with a smile, _'Looks like things are looking up for me! I can only hope I can get that house!'_

* * *

 **Welp, I'm stopping there. I know it's not much, but at least I got to tell you some minor details on what went down in the house. ;D**

 **Next chapter will be more build up and probably more info on the house, but the fourth chapter will be when Jazz has her first day in it...hopefully. I'm not too certain on these type of things. XP But either way, wish me luck on making this story progress a bit more. Also, I hope I made the characters in-character. I haven't written stuff from this fandom in a while, so please tell me if I did good on their personalities.**

 **And I have to admit this, but I REALLY had trouble on the real estate and mortgages parts, as I don't know much about that stuff, but I had some help. Tell me if I did alright with these certain parts. I mean seriously, I try REALLY hard to make sense of things. :O**

 **And lastly, SPOT THE SILENT HILL REFERENCES! ...As if they weren't _obvious_ enough! XD**

 **Either way, I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Tell me how I did in a review, and if you're interested, follow or fave! :D**

 **That's all I have to say right now! I hope you are all enjoying it so far! Keep on rocking everybody! ^_^**

 **-TSP**


End file.
